Where the Snowflakes Never Melt
by AmberH84
Summary: A Bernard fic, that I'm making up as I go... This half-elf has led a difficult but content life so far, but nothing stays the same forever... Chapter 9 now up!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, this story came about because I was searching for the perfect Bernard fic... you know how it is, when you find a story that just totally moves you, more than any other? It's not that the ones out there aren't wonderful, they really are, just... well, if you're an avid fanfic reader like me, you'll understand. And not being able to find it, I had no choice but to simply write it myself. *sigh* I love/hate when that happens... Anywho, I'll be making this up as I go, so bear with me! Expect some darkness/angst, cuz that's just how I roll, but not too much, I'm no Emo. There will also be plenty of fluff. I'm rating this T for later yummyness. I'll try to avoid straying from the way I see the characters from SC, and any OCs will fit the world suitingly. I'll try to avoid any Mary Sue tendencies, as well. I might be borrowing some elements from other fanfics; some elves I can't remember if they're from fics or the movies, and some elements of the world come from various fics. I'll try to give credit if I take anything really specific, but if you notice something you think is yours, PLEASE let me know and I'll be more than willing to give credit where credit is due. Ok, well enough chatter. Here goes nothing! Oh yea, PLEASE R&R! Thanx!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I'm so poor!

Chapter 1 - Nostalgia by Firelight

Bernard sighed as he slumped into the large armchair, staring distractedly into the lit fireplace. Yawning and stretching, he kicked off his boots and tried to relax. Santa had left about an hour ago, and wouldn't be back for a while, so the Head Elf had a chance to rest for a while. He smiled as he sipped his cocoa, closing his eyes as the warm liquid soothed his aches. While elves may never get sick, they do get sore, Bernard thought with a chuckle, and no elf had more reason to be sore than him, the second hardest worker at the Pole (behind Big Red, of course).

Bernard thought about that for a minute. He really did bury himself in work, even more than his job required. He always found ways to keep busy, with paperwork, or making rounds, or something. He didn't really have any hobbies, and he almost never went out with friends. He wondered why that was. After all, he was fairly young, a mere 1832 years old. But then, he'd never really fit in with the other elves, even when he was little.

"Big surprise there," Bernard said to himself quietly. It was true, the fact that he was only half-elf had made him somewhat of an outsider. It wasn't anybody's fault really; it was just that half-elves were so rare, even less so at the North Pole. To the best of anyone's knowledge, no half-elf had ever been born at the Pole. Of course, it didn't help that his father (the mortal) had left his mother (the elf) when he fell for a mortal woman. Any bitterness Bernard had felt was long-forgotten, however; his father had died centuries ago. His mother, tragically, had also died, while giving birth. The only human trait present in her son's body was his size, which was too much for the poor woman.

Bernard sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. He really wasn't in the mood for nostalgia, but the memories came nonetheless. He saw himself as a child, in school. He was so much bigger than the other children. At times, they asked if he'd been held back, laughing. Quite the contrary, however, Bernard was always head of the class, the first to pick up the lessons, the highest scorer on tests and quizzes. It came naturally, to a point, but also, he worked harder than most. Having no friends, he had nothing to do with his time but study and read. In fact, he often took on extra credit projects. This did nothing to help him gain friends, however. Now, instead of accusing him of being stupid, the other children called him a nerd, an egg-head, a loser.

Through the years, Bernard's work ethic grew, earning him a good job in Santa's workshop right after graduation. It didn't take him long to rise quickly, and at 800, he became the youngest Head Elf in history. After that, it was all too easy for him to keep busy. He had almost no free time to himself, but that was how he liked it best. At times, though, his difference still bothered him. As time passed, he continued to grow, and for a time, he worried he was more mortal than elf. But thanks to the doctor's tests, it was proved that he was, indeed, an elf in every way, except for his height. Thankfully, after hitting the millennium mark, his growing had slowed, and now that he hadn't gained an inch in over 300 years, it seemed to have ceased.

It did still bother him from time to time, the fact that while most elves looked between the mortal age of 7-12, he appeared to be in his early 20's. Still, it came in handy from time to time, such as on research trips into the world of mortals, and dealing with the various new Santas.

Bernard smiled at the thought of the current Santa, formerly Scott Calvin. He had taken the position about 20 years ago, and was doing a remarkable job. The elves were happier than they'd been in ages, and production had been so streamlined that the elves got an extra month of vacation time now. He and his wife, Carole, were two of the nicest mortals Bernard had ever met; another was Scott's son, Charlie. Bernard laughed as he remembered giving the snow globe to the boy that first year; he'd looked up to the Head Elf so much after that. He'd grown so much, he was married now, with a little girl of his own. Even his half-sister Lucy had a set of twins. It never ceased to amaze Bernard how quickly humans grew.

A dark thought passed over the elf momentarily. He knew there would come a day when Scott would outlive his child, his grandchild, and so on. It was never easy for any Santa to watch the effects of mortality on their own babies. But Bernard would be there to help, as he always had been.

A knock on the door startled him, followed by Curtis' voice, and he glanced at the clock. Seeing that he'd dozed off, he knew Santa would be back soon, and so he threw his boots back on and headed to greet him. Dark thoughts mostly forgotten, Bernard smiled, glad that he was able to be there for someone, in a way that no one had been there for him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2. I've got a couple ideas I'm bouncing around my head as to where this story is heading. Just to warn you, I'm terrible at dialogue, so if it sounds really stupid please forgive me, or even better, write a review and tell me how to fix it! Oh yea, I've noticed I'm not being hugely consistant on the spelling of Santa's last name, claus vs. clause, also carol/carole, please bear with me. As always, I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the Bernard-centric fantasies in my head, lol. R&R, people! Merry Christmas-in-July!

Chapter 2 - Small Talk and Big Plans

"Good morning, Bernard." The Head Elf stopped in front of the kitchen, and greeted Mrs. Claus with a smile. "Come sit with me, have some cocoa. We hardly ever get to talk." Bernard looked down the hall in the direction he'd been heading; he didn't really have anything important to do, Christmas having been two days ago. So with a shrug he turned and entered the kitchen, taking a seat next to Santa's wife.

"How are you? Having a good vacation so far?" Bernard silently thanked her for the mug of warm cocoa and took a sip before answering.

"Oh, I'm never on vacation, you know that. Always something that needs doing around here, he said with a laugh that anyone else would find completely normal. Mrs. Clause, however, wasn't so sure.

"Bernard, don't take offense to this, please, but don't you ever take time off to relax? It just seems like you're always so busy. We have a whole two months before we need to start working again. Don't you want to go have fun with your friends?" Bernard scoffed, and instantly regretted it. He tried to fake a cough, but the woman beside him wasn't fooled.

"Bernard, you do have friends, don't you?" Bernard put his mug down, a little too hard, and laughed lightly.

"I hardly have time to sit around doing nothing. I'm the Head Elf, there's always some problem that needs solving, or paperwork that needs doing, or-" Mrs. Clause's hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he wasn't quite sure why. He looked at her, and saw what he'd been afraid of: pity. His face hardened, but he put on his best smile.

"As a matter of fact, I just remembered something I need to take care of. Thank you for the cocoa, it was nice talking to you, but if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." Bernard nodded and swiftly left the room without looking back or stopping until he reached his office. Once inside, he closed the door and leaned his forehead against the wood.

A few days went by, and Bernard hadn't noticed any different treatment by either of the Clauses, so he assumed Carole had had the decency to pretend their little conversation never happened. _All the better,_ Bernard thought as he walked down one of the many hallways in the main building. As he passed by Santa's office, however, he heard his name.

"Bernard, do you have a minute?" Bernard entered the office and saw Big Red sitting at his desk, looking at some papers.

"Of course, Santa. What can I do for you?" Not looking up from the papers, Santa motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk. Getting the hint, Bernard took a seat and waited patiently (or at least, as patient as he ever was). Finally the papers were set aside, and Santa smiled at the Head Elf, folding his hands in a relaxed gesture.

"Bernard, just out of curiosity, how long have you been Head Elf?" The question came as a surprise, and Bernard had to think a minute before giving an answer.

"Oh, I'd say about... a little over a thousand years now, give or take a few decades." Santa simply stared for a moment; he was still getting used to the extremity of elven lifespans. After taking a deep breath, he laughed and shook his head lightly, before continuing.

"Impressive. Right, well, to business. I've got a special job to offer you. You're the only one who can do it, but you can say no if you want; it's nothing that dire." Santa looked at Bernard, who waited attentively. "Yes, well, here's the thing. It's a fairly well-known fact that children usually stop believing in Santa as they grow up. Now, I know there's nothing we can really do to change that, disappointing as it may be. But my wife had an idea the other day. What I would like from you, if you accept, is for you to do some research. I want you to go out and pose as a mortal, and get a feel for how young adults think and act these days. Through the information you provide, we may be able to come up with something. It's all speculation of course, which is why it's no big deal if you decline. Just extra information, that's all. So, what do you think?"

Bernard just stared for a moment, mouth agape, before snapping out of it.

"Uh, well, it's definitely an... interesting plan. How long would I be gone for?"

"Oh, let's see... it'll take you time to really get to know anyone... Why don't we say a year?" Bernard stood in shock, almost knocking the chair over.

"And miss Christmas? But, who'll run things here? The paperwork, and if anything should go wrong..." Santa chuckled. This was exactly the type of response he'd expected from the workaholic elf.

"Bernard, relax. Curtis can take care of things while you're gone. Hey, before you say anything, remember that was over 10 years ago. He's improved a lot lately. Besides, as long as you let us know where you'll be, we can call you if anything happens. Anyway, haven't you ever wondered what the holiday feels like from the other side?" Bernard sighed heavily and sat back down. He knew he wasn't talking his way out of this one.

"As I said, you can decline if you like, but keep this in mind. Picture a world, in which children continue to believe in Santa. A world in which magic is believed in throughout the ages. You could be responsible for that, Bernard." The head Elf looked at Santa with a deadpan expression.

"You know, sir, this sounds an awful lot like a forced vacation. You said this was Mrs. Claus' idea?" Bernard took another deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it. But if anything, and I mean anything, should go wrong, you contact me asap, got it?" Santa laughed whole-heartedly.

"Yes, sir. Carole already made all the arrangements, so stop by the house first thing tomorrow morning, alright? Good. Have a good evening, Bernard." Seeing he was being dismissed, Bernard nodded once, then turned and left the room. Once outside, he shook his head as he walked in the direction of his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok this chapter may be a little boring, but I have to get Bernard on his way somehow. More sucky dialogue, I'm afraid. Well, as always, R&R, I own nothing, blah blah. TTFN!

Chapter 3 - Hello, Goodbye

Bernard sighed heavily as he shut the door to his apartment behind him. It had been a very long day, and Santa's new assignment for him was weighing heavily on his mind. He made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich, then settled by the fire to think. True, he could have said no, but something in him actually almost wanted to go.

"Maybe I do work too hard," he thought aloud. Eating slowly, he thought about the last time he'd gone out as a mortal; it had been about ten years ago. He was on a scouting mission, researching local customs in Europe to see if things were still done the traditional way. Unfortunately, it required him to be gone from Thanksgiving to New Year's. Even more unfortunately, that was the year that Jack Frost caused so much trouble. It'd taken everyone a long time to convince the Head Elf it wasn't his fault for leaving, but Bernard still wished he'd been there to do something.

The harder part of acting as a mortal, however, was that it reminded him of how different he was. So many things he had no hopes of experiencing, little everyday moments that mortals take for granted. It had been hard for the half-elf to fit in, not because he didn't look or act mortal, but because he always felt so distant, so separate, and it showed in his personality.

"How am I gonna pull this off? For a whole year, no less!" Bernard was finished eating, so he sat back and gazed into the fire, losing himself in thought. It was a whole year, so maybe he'd have more time to adjust, to open up to people. Maybe even make a friend or two. But how could he, when he knew he'd be leaving eventually, never to return? How could he make a friend, knowing he'd outlive them by hundreds, no thousands of years?

Bernard shook his head. He wouldn't let that kind of thinking get to him. He'd stay positive, and get the job done, like always. He was Head Elf, and he would never fail Santa. Smiling somewhat contentedly, he made his way to bed. Kicking off his shoes and changing into his pajamas, he tried to thing positive. It would work, it had to work.

"Who knows? It might end up being kinda... fun?" Bernard laughed lightly as he settled under the covers, letting sleep come to him. Everything would work out. And if it didn't, well, what was one year to an elf? A drop in the ocean, a speck of dust. Easily forgotten in the multitude. A single snowflake in a blizzard. That night, Bernard dreamed of snow, and on each flake lived a memory. Some good, some bad, but all different. And all beautiful.

Bernard rapped lightly on the door to the Claus' house, whistling some holiday melody. He had slept well, had a good breakfast, and was ready for the task at hand. He smiled as Carole opened the door to greet him, and waved him inside.

"Good morning, Bernard! You look like you're in a good mood today. All set for your big assignment?" Bernard chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am. I thought about it a lot last night, and I agree that the information I gather will be vital in connecting with today's young adults. Furthermore, I relish the opportunity to witness current trends and traditions in holiday celebration. And I-" Mrs. Clause held up a hand to stop him.

"Yes, yes, important info and all that. But please, would you do me a personal favor?" Bernard took a step closer, concern on his face.

"Of course, Mrs. Claus, anything." The older woman laughed lightly.

"Have some fun! Make friends, enjoy yourself. Experience life! I know it's hard for you here, working all the time. So use this as a chance to relax some. Promise you'll try to have a good time?" Bernard looked down, sheepish grin on his face, and sighed heavily.

"Yes, ma'am. I promise to try to have... fun," he finished, his tone a tad sarcastic. Mrs. Clause smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder, leading him to the living room.

"Alright," she begun sitting the two of them on the couch. "I've got you an apartment in a town in Connecticut, called..." Carole stopped to open a folder on the coffee table, and checked the top paper. "...Milford. I've also enrolled you in a few classes at a community college it... Bridgeport, it's not that far. Nothing too heavy, just, oh let's see..." Mrs. Claus picked up the paper and adjusted her glasses. "Oh, why does Mrs. Claus need glasses? Oh, well, here it is. Shakespeare, Intro to Theater, and, Latin. I figured you'd enjoy those, but you can always change classes, I suppose. Now, here's everything you'll need. Driver's license, paperwork for your car and apartment, bank account info, school registration papers, maps of the area, it's all there. There's a resume in the folder as well. There's plenty of money in the bank account, but you may want to find a job anyway, for appearances. What do you think?" Bernard took the folder and leafed through it. Everything had been taken care of, and he couldn't think of anything to object to.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. I'll talk to Curtis and make sure he's up to speed on everything, and I'll get right to this." Bernard looked up at Mrs. Claus, and saw her eyes misting. "Is everything alright?" Carole smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, its nothing. Silly, really. It's just... well this feels almost sending my child off into the world. I know, I know, you're 20 times older than me, but, well..." She smiled, and held her arms out. Grudgingly, but smiling, Bernard accepted the hug. He had to admit, he was going to miss her, and everyone at the Pole. But he'd be back before he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, chapter four. I'm probably going to be updating a lot for a while, when I get going I tend to keep at it pretty fiercely. I hope I'm not getting too out of character with Bernard, but he's in a new environment so it's a little difficult to predict how he'll react. I hope he's not too angsty, either; I don't want him to be a dark character. Sure, he's had it rough, but it hasn't made him emo, just a little bit of a workaholic. I mean, look at the movies; he smiles, laughs, he's not depressed, so why would he be in my story? Ok, enough babbling, here goes. R&R, please, if you can keep up w/ the constant updates, lol. Let me know if I'm on the right track, or if not, how to fix it. TTYS!

Chapter 4 - Home Sweet Home

"Alright, thanks, Comet. Be careful of your way home. See ya." Bernard gave the reindeer one last pat on the head before watching him take off and disappear into the night. Looking around to make sure he wasn't seen, he climbed the steps of his apartment building and made his way inside. He was on the fourth floor, and seeing no elevator in the small hallway, he sighed and began his trek up the stairs.

"No magic; if I'm going to really do this whole mortal thing, I've gotta do it right." Finally at the top, and only slightly winded, he reached into his bag and fished out the key. Once inside, he fumbled for a light switch, flicked it, and set the key on a small table by the door. Walking into the room, he began to take stock of his new home.

The living room was a decent size, decorated modestly in shades of green and gold. There was a couch, coffee table, television, all the usual commodities; to Bernard's surprise and pleasure, there were also an armchair and a fireplace. Walking through the apartment, Bernard found the kitchen, all woodwork and chrome appliances. Having no dining room, the kitchen was large enough to eat in, with a table big enough for four comfortably, or six if needed. The bathroom was all in white, with a snowflake shower curtain, Bernard noticed with a smile.

Finally, the half-elf came to the bedroom. It was fairly large, with a four-post queen size bed against one wall, nightstands on either side, a computer desk (with the latest model), and a large dresser. The woodwork was all a dark mahogany, and the satin sheets were a deep ruby red with silver embroidery. The closet was of moderate size, and there was a set of glass doors that led to a balcony. Stepping out, Bernard saw another set of stairs, leading to the roof. Climbing up, he saw there was a seating area, and a sort of community garden. Smiling, Bernard headed back inside.

Upon further inspection, Bernard discovered a fully stocked fridge and pantry, as well as a complete wardrobe of "normal" clothing. The bathroom was complete as well with all the necessary products, and Bernard decided a hot shower would be a good way to get settled in. He laughed at the peppermint-scented body wash, shampoo, and conditioner; contrary to tradition, he wasn't a huge fan of the smell himself, preferring the earthier tones of cinnamon and cloves. Still, waste not, want not.

Half an hour later, he was dressed in plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt, settling into bed for the night. He sighed as he tried to relax, getting used to his new accommodations. It was always difficult sleeping in a new place, but before long, Bernard was drifting into an easy sleep, full of peaceful dreams he would forget by morning.

The next morning, Bernard was restless. He had woken early, as he always had, dressed, and made himself breakfast, but after that, he was unsure of what to do. School didn't start for another week and a half, so how would he spend his time? Making up his mind, he took his keys from their place by the door (the key he'd entered with was stashed under the welcome mat; he'd found his other house key and car key this morning) and headed down to the street. Seeing his car for the first time, he was sufficiently pleased. It was a little 2-door hatchback, fairly new, not too flashy, but not bad to look at. Hopping in, Bernard was glad to see the automatic transition; he hadn't driven in years, and it would be much easier to maneuver.

Not sure of his destination, Bernard took off down the road, figuring he'd just get a feel for the area. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed driving, and as he hopped on the highway, he smiled in earnest. He saw a sign for a mall, so taking the next exit, he found his way to the giant consumer palace.

"This is good," he thought aloud, parking and getting out of the car. "I'll get a feel for what the stores are carrying, who's shopping where, that kind of thing." Hands in his pockets, whistling a merry tune, he strolled into the packed mall and looked around. The place was buzzing with activity, folks coming and going, buying, returning, laughing, arguing, and the like. _What better place to people-watch,_ Bernard thought.

Over the next few hours, Bernard wandered in and out of stores, scanning the shelves, eyes and ears open. It was as he was standing in the bookstore, browsing a new novel, that he felt someone's eyes on him. Turning, he saw two girls in their early 20's looking his way. Seeing they were caught, they shrieked, laughing, and turned away. Raising one eyebrow, Bernard shook his head and turned back to the book. A few seconds later, however, he knew he was being watched again. Sighing, he turned around to face them. Their faces paled slightly as he walked over to them.

"Didn't your mothers ever tell you it's rude to stare?" As soon as he said it, he knew it'd come out far harsher than he'd intended. With a look of distaste, the girls turned and left, muttering something involving the word "jerk". Bernard sighed and mentally kicked himself. _Smooth, real smooth. Sure, you're going to fit in just great around here._ Shaking his head, he put the book down and left the store.

A little later, Bernard was sitting in the food court, picking at something that was supposed to be chicken, but tasted to him like shoe leather. Sitting back, he eyed the crowd around him. There were some families with little kids; one smiled knowingly at Bernard, who put his finger over his lips, smiling himself. There were also some young couples, which Bernard viewed with a strange mix of amusement, wonder, and distaste. He also saw the two girls from the book store, and quickly turned away from them. A few guys walked by, noticed him, and started laughing to each other.

"Nice hair," one muttered under his breath, catching Bernard's attention. Looking around, then at his dark curls, he realized it was a bit out of style. But did he really want to sacrifice his hair just to fit in? He wasn't superficial, but he had always taken pride in his long locks, thinking them to be fairly dashing. _Well, so what if a few guys said something? It took me forever to get my hair this long, and I'm not about to chop it off now_, he thought defiantly. It was true, elven hair grew much slower than mortals', and the last time he cut it, it'd taken over a century to grow in.

A little tired and somewhat dejected, Bernard figured it was time to head back. He stopped in at the bookstore to pick up the novel he'd been browsing, then made his way to his car.

That night, as he sipped cocoa and read his book by the fire, Bernard thought about how his first day had gone. It could've run smoother, sure, but he was confident he'd make things work out somehow. Just as his eyes started to close, the phone rang, making him jump. Saving his page, he ran to pick it up. It was Mrs. Claus, asking how the day had gone. He related to her what had happened in vague terms, skimming over the incident in the bookstore, as well as the comment about his hair.

"Wonderful, it sounds like you're doing just fine. Now don't forget when school starts, make sure you get enough food and sleep, and try to have fun, okay? Sweet dreams." Bernard said goodbye and hung up, suppressing the tiny homesick feeling in his stomach. What was it about Mrs. Claus? She was so motherly with everyone, but for some reason, she seemed to have an especially soft spot for Bernard. And while he'd always had respect for all the previous Santas' wives, he couldn't help admit there was something about this one that felt... different.

Maybe it was because Carole, more than any other Mrs. Claus, had taken the time to get to know Bernard, or at least as much as he let her. She was always asking him about his interests, how things were going with him, how he was feeling. She even asked him about his past once, but he made it clear that was one thing he did not talk about. The last thing he needed was pity, which was why he'd left so quickly that day in the kitchen. He wasn't sure if she even knew he was only half elven, and he preferred it that way. He'd worked hard for his position, and he didn't need any special treatment now.

Bernard's dreams were troubled that night, a swirling blizzard that he couldn't find his way through. He was searching for something, and heard a voice calling him. He tried to follow the voice, but the wind swirled around him, turning him in circles, until he couldn't tell right from left, up from down. Still, he fought on bravely, refusing to give up, even in the darkest, fiercest part of the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, updates might slow down a bit, as I have to think about the story carefully from this point on. NEW CHARACTER ALERT Lots of talking in this chapter too, I hope its a bit more realistic this time though. As always, R&R, you know the drill. TTYS!

Chapter 5 - Orientation

A few days had gone by since Bernard first left the Pole, and he was settling in. He decided to check out the college, and pick up his textbooks. _I can get a head start on reading the first few chapters,_ he thought to himself. He got a little lost on his way to the school, but soon was back on track. The college was fairly small, with only two buildings, one two stories, the other, three. _Well, it is only a community college, after all._

"Excuse me," he said, stopping a girl as she walked past him. She turned and smiled, and for just a moment, Bernard stopped. There was something... different about this girl. Shaking his head to clear it, he asked his question.

"Sorry, but can you tell me how to get to the bookstore?"

"Sure, I'm headed that way myself, I'll walk with you." The girl smiled and turned all the way to face him, holding out her hand. "I'm Lori." Bernard took her hand and shook it, again getting that strange feeling in the back of his mind.

"Thanks, I'm Bernard." He smiled back as the two started down the hallway.

"So, you're new here, huh?"

"Yea, first semester. You?" The girl laughed.

"Oh, heck no. I've been here, oh god, let's see... two years now? Two and a half? My problem is I keep changing majors. Can't decide what I wanna do, ya know?" Lori turned her head to face Bernard, who nodded. "Right now, I'm an art major, but I was theater for a while, and English when I started. I think in the end I'm gonna get a teaching degree, that way I can use all the stuff I've learned so far, ya know?" Bernard nodded again, smiling. This girl was full of energy, that was for sure.

"So, what about you, what's your major?" Bernard had to think, did he have one? He honestly couldn't remember.

"Uh, general. I'm not really sure what I want to do either, I guess. Just taking a few classes for fun." It wasn't a complete lie, Bernard thought to himself.

"That's cool, what classes are you taking?" Again, Bernard had to think.

"Shakespeare, Intro to Theater, and... " Bernard pulled his schedule out of his back pocket (silently magicking it there) and checked. "...Latin. Although, I think I'm going to switch an art class for theater." Lori grinned excitedly.

"I'm in the Shakespeare class, too! Oh, you should totally take Drawing 1 with Stevenson, she's a great teacher. Plus, they call it Drawing 1, but she'll take each student's level of ability into consideration, plus she lets you draw whatever you want most of the time. I started taking it a couple semesters ago but had to drop it, work schedule got in the way, ya know? Anyway it's only offered in the spring, so that's why I'm taking it now.

"Sounds good, maybe I'll stop by registration after the bookstore." Lori smiled and stopped walking.

"Well, we just passed it, so why not get that done first? Then you can get your art supplies at the same time as your books. Makes more sense that way, right? No sense in wasting time." Bernard nodded. He was amused at Lori's seemingly limitless energy and spirit, and found himself having to pay close attention when she talked, lest he miss something.

A short time later, Bernard was signed up for the drawing class, and he and Lori were in the bookstore getting their textbooks and art supplies.

"Okay, you'll need this size paper, a few pencils, colored pencils are always good too, an eraser, a sharpener, and a ruler if you don't have one. Stevenson doesn't get into other mediums until after mid-terms, so you won't need stuff like charcoal or pastels till later. Well, I'm gonna get in line for my textbooks. Oh, make sure you've got your ID ready, they're real pains about that here." Bernard nodded, and continued browsing the art section, taking time to think.

_Well, she certainly has spunk. And I thought Curtis talked a lot._ The thought of Curtis made Bernard stop, and think of the Pole. _Home. I hope everything's going okay up there._ Although he'd never admit it, a twinge of homesickness came over him, but he quickly suppressed it. _This is a job, I'm just doing my job. I'll be going home before I know it._ Bernard sighed, grabbed what he needed, and took his place in line behind Lori, who turned to face him.

"So, do you wanna get some lunch after this? I know a great place down the street, it's close enough to walk to."

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of getting a head start on reading my texts." Lori just rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're one of those miserable workaholics, always keeping busy so you never have any fun. Come on, live a little! It's just lunch, anyway, not like I'm asking you to run away with me- er, I mean, well, oh you know what I mean," Lori finished with a nervous laugh, turning just the slightest shade of pink. Bernard half-smiled, thinking about what she said. _This is what I'm here for, isn't it? Getting to know people, how they think and act? I won't learn anything with my nose in a book._ And with that, Bernard decided to try something different, something he hadn't done in a long time; he was going to try to make friends.

"You're right. I should get out more. Lori, I would love to go to lunch with you." He smiled, and so did Lori, still ever so slightly pink. The clerk called for the next person then, and Lori had to turn around, leaving Bernard to his thoughts. _This is different. You're not an outsider, here. No one is looking at you funny, or calling you names, or excluding you. Look at Lori, she actually invited you to lunch with her. She's talking to you like a normal person. Maybe this will be a good thing, afterall. _

Later that afternoon, Bernard and Lori were sitting at a table in a nearby pizza place, sharing a small cheese.

"So, Bernard, where you from?" For the countless time today, Bernard had to stop and remember his false history.

"Uh, upstate New York. Way upstate. There's this little town, right on the Canadian border, East Falls. It's pretty nice. What about you?"  
"Oh, I was born and raised here in Bridgeport. On the mean streets of the city," Lori laughed. "Actually, my house was in one of the nicer parts of the city, kinda suburban, ya know? Cute little house, yard, trees, the whole bit. Now I've got an apartment a few blocks from here." Bernard nodded, filing away the little bits of info.

"Yea, my place is in Milford. It's a little bit of a drive, but I don't really mind."

"So lemme ask you this, if you're from New York, what made you wanna come all the way down here, just to go to a community college? If ya don't mind, that is. I ask a lot of questions, people always say I'm too nosy," Lori laughed, and Bernard joined her.

"No, it's ok. I guess I just needed a break from it all. Things are kinda hectic where I live, I'm usually pretty busy. My, uh, family runs a toy store, and we make our own stuff, so I'm usually pretty busy helping out. So my... parents sent me down here, they said it was to "broaden my horizons". More like a forced vacation if you ask me," Bernard finished, hoping his story made sense. Lori laughed, seeming to buy it, so he relaxed a little, not realizing he'd tensed up.

"I hear that. My grandparents used to run a year-round Christmas shop, kind of a tourist thing, and I was always helping out there. They had to practically drag me out to go to school, I loved it so much." Lori quieted for a moment, her eyes losing their sparkle. "They passed away a few months ago, though." This took Bernard by surprise, the lighthearted mood forgotten.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sounds like you were really close." Lori nodded.

"Yea, they raised me; my parents died when I was just a baby. I just don't know what's going to happen to the store, ya know? I mean, it's not just a store. We do stuff, like events and stuff, for kids. There's a lot of kids in the area that come in all the time, even just to look around, but now that no one's running the store..."

"Well, why don't you run it?" Lori looked at him, one eyebrow up, berfore shaking her head slowly.

"I don't know. I mean, sure I've thought about it. I used to help my grandparents with the books; I even took a couple business classes last year." Lori sighed before continuing. "I think I should've seen this coming. They were really trying to teach me all the behind the scenes stuff, ya know, like the accounting and the bills and the ordering. I think they wanted me to run the place eventually. I just didn't know it'd be so soon..." Lori took a shaky breath, a single tear making its way down her cheek. She took a few hard breaths, trying to control her emotions.

Bernard frowned as he watched her. He wished there were something he could do; he didn't like seeing anyone cry, but especially girls as pretty as Lori. _Wait, pretty? when did I start thinking she was pretty?_ Bernard took a moment to look her over. She was about his height, maybe a couple inches shorter. Her hair was a dark reddish-brown, pulled into a ponytail; her eyes were almost the same color, just a shade lighter. She was mostly thin, with modest curves (Bernard tried not to look too closely there). _Okay, so maybe she is kind of pretty._ Bernard, unsure of what to do, put a hand lightly on Lori's arm. She looked at it, then smiled. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for that, usually I'm able to keep it together. I thought I was all better, but I guess I'm not quite there yet," she laughed half-heartedly.

"It's okay, really. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." _Liar_, a voice in the back of his mind shouted. _How would you know? You never let anyone __**get**__ close to you._ Ignoring the voice, Bernard continued to smile sympathetically at Lori. She slowly placed her hand on his, smiling sheepishly, turning a bit pink again. Nervous, Bernard pulled his hand back, and busied himself with the leftovers of his slice. Bernard thought he saw a look of disappointment cross Lori's face, but it was gone before he could be sure.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay, few things. If it sounds like Lori is talking a mile a minute, she is; that's just how she is. Lots of energy, that one. Except when she thinks about her grandparents, and the fate of the store... Furthermore, time may skip around a little bit, meaning there might be jumps between chapters of a few hours, or days, or maybe weeks, but not too much. This story is prolly gonna be pretty long, I mean here we are on chapter 6 already and the real story's barely begun! So look forward to AT LEAST 15-20 chapters probably, maybe even more. We'll see how it goes. BTW, this chapter is part 1 of 2; this particular scene, day, part, whatever is too long for one chapter, so just so you know the next chapter will pick up basically right where this one leaves off. Okay. I'm poor, Disney is rich, blah blah blah... On with the show! Oh, one more thing, yes I KNOW Lori says "ya know" a lot; its just one of those things, ya know? lolz

Chapter 6 - Retail Therapy pt. 1

A few days later, Bernard was sitting at home, flipping through his Latin textbook. Of course, the half-elf already knew how to speak the "dead" language fluently, but having not used it in over a thousand years, a refresher was more than welcome. Just as he was browsing the chapter on verb conjugation, the telephone rang, and he went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bernard, it's Lori." Bernard couldn't help smiling. When they had traded numbers, he had been unsure if he should call, or wait for her. He was relieved the decision had been made for him.

"Oh, hey Lori, how's it going?"

"Oh not bad, not bad. Hey, I was planning on going to the mall today, new semester shopping spree, ya know? And I thought, hey maybe Bernard'll wanna go! That way you can tell me what you think, give a guy's opinion, ya know? Plus we can get lunch while we're there, there's a new sushi place I wanna try. So what do ya say, wanna come along?" Bernard checked his watch as a reflex, then realized he didn't have any schedule to follow anyway.

"Sure, sounds fun. Do you want to meet there?"

"Well you said you're in Milford, right? Why don't I just head to your house, and we can carpool from there? Save gas, ya know?"

"Ok, sure."

Bernard gave Lori the address and directions, and before long there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Lori," Bernard greeted the girl at his door. "Um, you wanna come in? Unless you're in a hurry." Lori shook her head, smiling as she entered the apartment, looking around.

"Nice place you got here! Bigger than mine, that's for sure. Ooh, a fireplace, cool! Bet you save a lot on heating with that, huh?" Bernard and Lori shared a laugh.

"Yea so that's the living room, the kitchen's through there, and my bedroom is down the hall."

"Cool, can I see? Told you I'm nosy," Lori laughed, already heading down the hall. After peeking in the room, she turned back to Bernard.

"Nice, really. Needs a little character, though; it's still got that 'just moved in' feel to it, ya know? Hey, maybe when we're at the mall I'll get you some posters or something, liven the place up a bit. If it's cool with you, of course." Bernard just smiled and nodded. Lori's constant cheery nature was definitely contagious.

"Ok, sure. You want me to drive?"

"Sounds good to me." Lori headed out the door, followed by Bernard, who locked the door behind them. When they got to the car, he held the door open for her, to her surprise.

"Quite the gentleman, aren't we?" she teased, and Bernard only shrugged, but he did smile sheepishly.

On the way to the mall, Lori was unusually quiet, making Bernard slightly nervous.

"Everything okay?" Lori was silent for a moment, staring out the window, before jumping, as if someone had just shouted her name.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, spaced out a bit. Just got a lot on my mind, ya know?" She sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead.

"Anything I can help with?" Bernard offered, not used to a quiet, un-cheery Lori.

"Not really. I'm just not sure what to do about the store. I technically own it now, but I don't know what to do with it. There's no bills that need paying, thank goodness. But it's been closed since before Thanksgiving. I haven't even been in there since a few days before Christmas." Lori went quiet again, and Bernard wasn't sure whether to push or not. Finally he spoke, hoping he was saying the right thing.

"Maybe you should go back to the store. Just see how it feels to be there. If it hurts too much, then that's that. But if not, well you said there were a lot of kids who used to love going there, right? Think how disappointed they'd be if they couldn't go anymore? Maybe seeing how happy it makes the children, and carrying on your grandparent's dream, maybe that'll help you heal. And if you carry on their legacy, then their spirit will always be there." Bernard looked over at Lori (once they were at a red light, he's a good driver!), and saw tears falling slowly from her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lori, I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business. I'm sorry, I-" Lori's finger on his lips silenced him. Her eyes still closed, she took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. Bernard couldn't help noticing how red it looked in the sunlight, like deep red velvet. Finally, Lori opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Don't apologize, Bernard. You're actually right. I should go. I need to. It'll be good for me." Lori was silent again for a few moments. "You're a sweet person. I'm glad to have you as a friend." This surprised Bernard a little. _Friend? Already? All I did was make her cry. _"Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, anything you want." Lori took another breath.

"When I go to the store, could... I mean, well... would you go with me?" Bernard nodded.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't want you to go through that alone." Lori nodded, smiling, and wiped her eyes. After a minute, she took a hard breath, and laughed.

"Okay, I promise next time we hang out, no tears. This is ridiculous, really. We're out, we're gonna have a great time, so I just need to cheer the hell up!" Lori laughed lard, and Bernard soon joined her, happy to see her back to her usual self. When they got out of the car and started walking towards the mall, Lori grabbed his arm and hugged it tight. Nervous and a little uncomfortable, Bernard said nothing; sensing the tension, Lori released his arm and stuck her hands in her pockets, walking backwards in front of him all the way inside.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, as promised, here's the 2nd part of Retail Therapy. I know, I'm really cranking out the chapters, huh? Lol, yea I know. When I get really inspired like this, it's almost like an obsession, where I have to work on it as much as possible. Because if I don't, the muse will leave me and I'll be totally lost and stuck, and it'll never get done. That's why I have to keep churning out the chapters (lol) as much as possible. I would never sacrifice quality for quantity though, so don't worry. Anywho, this chapter is gonna have a little sadness and a little happiness, and probably a little fluffiness too! (I'm writing this AN before actually writing the chapter itself, so even I'm not sure exactly what'll happen yet!) Blah blah poor, blah blah Disney, blah blah R&R... PS The first line of dialogue is from a movie! A Christmas cookie to whoever tells me what movie it's from!

Chapter 7 - Retail Therapy pt. 2

Lori inhaled deeply and let out a pleased sigh.

"I love the smell of commerce in the morning!" Bernard looked at her funny, then checked his watch. "Yea, yea, so it's really two in the afternoon but so what. Okay, so do you wanna head upstairs first or stay down here?" Bernard merely shrugged, watching the crowd distractedly. Lori sighed impatiently. "Okay, fine then, I'll lead the way." Bernard jumped as Lori grabbed his hand, pulling him onward. She laughed at his shocked expression, and let go of his hand. He laughed nervously, shaking his head and following her.

A couple hours and a few stores later, Bernard was waiting outside the dressing room on a small store with a Bohemian-Hippie type theme. Lori was changing into a dress she'd found, and insisted she needed his opinion. Bernard sighed loudly, and Lori laughed from behind the paisley curtain.

"Almost done, keep your pants on." Bernard raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. _Never a dull moment with this one, that's for sure._ "Okay, tada!"

Finally, the curtain was pulled aside, revealing a different Lori than Bernard was used to. Being January, he had only seen her in jeans and sweaters so far, but the dress she wore now showed much more skin than the half-elf was used to seeing. A row of dark maroon flowers made up the straps that hung on Lori's shoulders, and the neckline that showed just a hint of cleavage. A thicker row of flowers was set just below the bust in an empire waistband, and another few were off-set at the bottom of the dress, creating a scalloped hem just above the knees. A warm red, like holly berries, was draped in between all the flowers, with little pleats and gathers that made the skirt flow outward as Lori spun around.

Bernard simply stared, unable to find his voice. _Tell her she looks beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. Say something!_ Bernard struggled to speak, as Lori looked at him expectantly. Her smile started to fall, obviously shaken by her friend's silence.

"Um... wow. You look..." Bernard searched for just the right word, but came up empty-handed. "Just... wow..." Lori smiled slowly, her cheeks turning a light pink, and bowed her head shyly, twirling her skirt again.

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence, and Bernard had a hard time wrenching his eyes away from the vision before him.

"Okay, well, I'm just gonna, ya know, get dressed." Lori smiled at Bernard again, trying not to grin too wide, before closing the curtain. As soon as she was out of sight, Bernard let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _What the heck was that all about? I never get speechless like that._ A couple minutes later, Lori stepped out of the dressing room, the blush mostly gone from her face. Smiling shyly at Bernard, she put the dress back on the rack.

"You're not getting that? I thought you liked it."

"Yea, well, I don't really have anyplace to where it. Plus, it's just a tad out of my price range, ya know?" Lori laughed and shrugged, turning to leave the store. Acting on impulse, Bernard grabbed the dress and took it to the counter. Sure, it was a little on the expensive side, but something in him wanted to make her smile.

Bernard paid for the dress and ran to catch up to Lori, just as she was turning to look for him.

"I uh, well, um, here," he stammered, handing her the bag. She looked in and saw the dress, and her face lit up like a Christmas light, sending a strange warmth through Bernard.

"Bernard! You got the dress for me? That's so sweet, thank you!" She laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. For a moment he was frozen in shock, but once his brain caught up, he hugged her back lightly. "Really though, you shouldn't have. It was way overpriced, ya know?" Shaking her head but grinning, she hugged his arm for a moment. Bernard shrugged, grinning and blushing.

"Yea, well, you said you liked it, and well it looks really nice on you. So, um... yea." Bernard nodded, not sure of what else to say. He knew he'd made her happy, though, and the feeling wasn't unpleasant.

Later, the two were sitting in the food court sharing a plate of sushi. Lori was having another quiet moment, and Bernard was trying to think of something, anything, to say.

"So, classes start Monday, right?" He laughed nervously, but Lori only nodded in response, her attention on a piece of wasabi she was poking with her chopsticks.

"Hey, Bernard?" she said finally, not looking up at first. "Do you think, um I mean if you're busy it's totally cool, but um... Well, do you think maybe we could go to my grandparents' shop tonight? Just for a little while." Bernard thought about it for a moment, but the pleading look in Lori's eyes was more than he could bear.

"Sure. I didn't have any plans tonight anyway. Just, you sure you're ready for this?" Lori looked pensive for a moment, then nodded, slowly at first, then quicker.

"Yup. It's like ripping off a band-aid; do it quick and get it over with. It's pretty easy to get to, and it's not far from where you live, either. And Bernard," Lori said softly, placing her hand on his gently. "Thank you. For everything."

"This is it here." Bernard pulled into the parking lot and looked at the building. It looked like something out of a Christmas card, with decorations all over the lawn, and the building itself. Lights hung in every window and from every ledge. Fake snow glittered atop the roof, covered with a thin layer of actual powder that had fallen during the day. Two-foot candy canes lit the way from the lot to the front door of the house-looking structure, with a giant sign over the door that read "Christmas Town." Bernard had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing clearly. _It looks just like the North Pole. Just like home._ Clearing his head, he looked over to Lori, who looked like she was about to laugh, or cry.

"You ready for this?" Bernard asked softly. The girl nodded yes, shook her head no, shrugged, laughed, and sighed heavily.

"Ready as I'll ever be." With that, the pair got out of the car and made their way up the candy cane lane to the front door. After fumbling with the keys for a moment, Lori found the right one, and opened the door, quickly disabling the alarm and turning on the lights. Bernard was awed as he walked inside. There were toys of every kind, sweets, decorations, everything straight out of a child's Christmas fantasy. He followed Lori as she walked around the large house, pointing out various stations.

"Over there's the, um, story area; Grandma used to love reading to the little kids while their parents shopped. Oh, and those shelves are all for second-hand antique toys. People would bring them in, or one of us would find them on eBay, and Grandpa would fix 'em up. The kitchen's in the back; we always made fresh cookies, candy, cocoa, things like that." Bernard nodded, then looked back at Lori. Her face was difficult to read, a mixture of joy and sorrow.

"How do you feel?" Bernard took a step closer to the girl, looking for a way to be helpful.

"I feel... okay. Yea, I'm okay. It's good to be back, really." Lori took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair. Seeing something, she walked quickly to one of the side rooms, Bernard on her heels. Inside the smaller room was an enormous Christmas tree, all done up in silver, white, and iridescent ornaments and ribbons, with white lights and a crystal topper. Lori laughed as she admired the tree, playing with a bell.

"This was always one of my favorite trees in the whole store." Bernard smiled as he touched the feathers on a white dove nestled between the boughs. "I think... I think I can do this after all. But, I need some time. I can't just drop school, ya know? So, I think I'm gonna re-open it, but not till after this semester. Yea," Lori finished, half to herself, nodding.

"Sounds like a good plan. And hey, if you need any help at all, I'm your elf- I mean man. I'm your... man..." Lori laughed out loud, throwing an arm around Bernard's shoulders.

"Oh, that's a good one. Hey! Maybe when I re-open, you can work here with me! You can be my head elf! A little tall for an elf, though," Lori added, still giggling. Bernard, who had been nervously laughing along, looked at her, before shaking his head slowly.

"Yea, just a little too tall, I guess..." _Oh don't get all pissy. She has no idea, so stop reading into things! Just enjoy the moment, dumdum!_ Mentally kicking himself, Bernard forced himself to smile and laugh along.

Late that night, as Bernard lay in bed, he thought about Lori. He honestly hadn't expected to make a friend so quickly, and frankly it scared him a little. He'd never really had any friends before; just co-workers and underlings. And it went without saying that he'd never even dreamed of dating anyone. And yet, here he was, friends with a beautiful young woman. He laughed lightly, amused at how things were unfolding. That night, his dreams were of gingerbread houses and crimson flowers, and a snowy white dove.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello again. Wow, chapter eight already... So hopefully things aren't moving too quickly, and this is still an interesting story. I do have an idea of where this is going, really I do. It's just gonna take a while to get there; that, and I'll be periodically using some chapters of this story to indulge a few fantasies and "what-if"s. Everyone will stay in-character, though, I promise. I know I'm moving pretty fast, but please review, it'll help a lot to make this story that much better! Plus I just love hearing that I'm doing alright by everyone's fave elf! Well, half-elf. Okay, so there's some definite fluff in this chapter! Finally! Hehe hope ya like it. Anywho... yea. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 - Movie Night

Bernard looked around the bustling cafeteria, finally spotting Lori's head poking out of a booth in the back corner. Smiling and waving, he carried his lunch (turkey sandwich and chocolate milk if you're curious) over to her and sat down.

"So B, how was your first Latin class?" Bernard chuckled at the nickname she'd given him, saying Bernard was 'too long, slows me down, ya know?'.

"Not bad. I took Latin in high school, so this is just a refresher, really."

"That's cool. Hey, say something to me in Latin!" Bernard laughed and thought a minute, choosing his words carefully.

"Vos vultus valde pulchellus hodie." Lori stared in silent awe as the ancient words rolled effortlessly off her friend's tongue.

"Wow. What's it mean?" Bernard smiled shyly and looked down at his food.

"You look very pretty today." Lori beamed at him, and once again Bernard felt that strange but pleasant warmth.

"What a charmer. Well you're looking pretty good yourself, ya know. Very dashing." Bernard laughed as Lori smiled at him, her cheeks matching his.

"Anyway, we've got Shakespeare in an hour. I heard the teacher's gonna have us do Midsummer Night's Dream first; that's my fave. I've always been into fantasy stuff, faeries and elves, ya know?" Bernard nodded. _If you only knew,_ he thought, amused. He was about to speak, when a fair-haired girl walked over to their table, carrying a stack of pink papers.

"Hey guys! Just letting you know about the big Valentine's Dance we're hosting. It's two weeks from this Friday, right here. Free food, music, and a few surprises. It's gonna be totally fun!" The girl handed each of them a bright pink flyer with all the pertinent info, along with a slew of hearts and roses.

"Well, hope to see ya there!" With that she walked off, moving on to the next table. Bernard and Lori looked at the flyers, then each other, laughing.

"Well, like, omigod! We should, like, totally go!" Lori laughed as she imitated the bubbly blond. Bernard shook his head, laughing, and set the flyer aside. "Still, free food. Plus, it's something to do. I dunno, I might make an appearance. Wanna come?" Bernard thought for a moment. _Social interaction is a good thing, remember? Think of it professionally; you're supposed to be studying behavior. Well? Perfect opportunity!_ Bernard nodded, silently agreeing with himself.

"Sure, why not. Hey, now you have someplace to where that dress," Bernard reminded her. He inwardly smiled at the memory of her in the dress.

"Hey, you're right! Okay, it's a date." Lori froze for a nanosecond, almost looking like she wanted to amend her last statement, but instead looked down to poke at her food. Bernard did the same, and for a while they both ate quietly.

"Hey B, thanks again for coming with me to the store the other day. It really helped having you there." Bernard looked up to meet Lori's eyes, and found himself at a loss for words. Her eyes were sad somehow, but at the same time, full of joy and thankfulness. Bernard noticed for the first time how warm Lori's eyes were; they were a dark brown, with red flecks, like... Bernard couldn't think of anything was warm as her eyes, or as beautiful.

"B? Bernard? Hello, earth to Bernard..." Bernard shook his head, realizing he'd spaced out. _Lost in her eyes,_ a voice in the back of his mind teased.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just um, thinking about something. Sorry." Lori laughed and playfully punched his upper arm.

"I was saying we should get going, cuz our class is all the way in the other building, third floor. You ready?" Bernard nodded, and the two gathered their things and headed out.

**********************

A few nights later, Bernard was at his computer typing up some notes, when he heard a knock at the door. _I don't think I was expecting anyone,_ he thought as he went to answer it. When he opened the door, there stood Lori, bags in both hands.

"Hey B! I'm holding you hostage for a surprise movie night! I've got DVDs, popcorn, soda, I've even got stuff for microwave smores! You're not busy, right? I mean I know I probably should've called, but I just wanted to surprise you, ya know?" Bernard laughed, stepping aside.

"No problem, come on it. This is a really nice idea Lori, thanks." Lori smiled at him before heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, don't worry, this is for your own good! If it weren't for me you'd never have any fun and you know it!" Lori called from the kitchen as she unloaded the bags. "I already ordered pizza, too. It'll be here in about twenty minutes. You like pepperoni, right?" Lori came back into the living room, where Bernard was stoking the fireplace.

"Yup. Sounds like you've got everything taken care of. So, no special occasion?" Lori shook her head, plopping onto the couch.

"Nope, just a night in with my best friend." That got Bernard's attention.

"_Best_ friend? Me?" Lori smiled warmly at him.

"Sure. You've really been there for me. I really care about you..." Lori trailed off, choosing to focus her attention on the pattern of the couch. She looked up when she felt Bernard sitting next to her.

"Wow. I'm really touched, Lori." Bernard took a deep breath, looking away for a second. "I care about you, too. I just like seeing you happy. That's what friends are for, right?" Lori smiled, and placed a hand on hs cheek. For some reason, her touch sent sparks through Bernard, and suddenly the room felt much warmer. Something passed over Lori's face, but it was gone before Bernard could identify it. Quickly, she jumped up.

"Well, which do you wanna watch first, comedy or horror? I've got a few of each." Bernard smiled, as both of them adjusted after the moment of awkwardness.

"Anything you want is fine with me." A mischievous gleam passed through Lori's eyes.

"Anything, huh? Careful what you wish for, big boy." She laughed, and turned to put in a DVD. "Comedy first then. Lighten the mood," Lori added quietly, speaking the last bit more to herself.

Two pizzas and three movies later, Bernard looked down at the now-sleeping Lori. She was stretched out on the couch, her head resting on Bernard's chest, her feet hanging off the armrest. Bernard brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes carefully, his fingers trailing lightly down her face. She shifted, and smiled in her sleep. Moving slowly so as not to wake her, Bernard put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs, lifting her gently. He carried her into his room and placed her on his bed, pulling the covers over her. He watched her for a minute, amused as she snuggled into the bed, grinning. He touched her face again, amazed at how soft her skin felt. Not sure why, Bernard followed his instinct and leaned down, hesitating for a moment, before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. As he pulled back, she sighed contentedly, making him grin.

As he headed back to the living room, he thought about what had just happened. He'd never felt such a strong urge to kiss someone. He thought about Lori, and their friendship, as he settled on the couch to sleep. He knew he liked spending time with her, and that's what friendship was all about, wasn't it? Something in him wasn't sure, but sleep was calling him, and he was powerless to resist. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, his mind tired from too many questions.

Meanwhile, in his bedroom, Lori's eyes fluttered open for a moment, before closing again, her cheeks burning, her smile bright. She sighed again, burying herself under the covers, losing herself to dreams of brown eyes and gentle kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay, who loved the end of the last chapter, say squee! It was about time we had some fluff, am I right? Hehe, they're so cute aren't they? Ok, so get ready for some more yummies in this chapter, but it won't all be sweet! Uh-oh, could there be rough waters ahead? Read on, and find out! You know the drill, me=poor, Disney=rich, you=R&R... TTFN! PS I totally realized I forgot to give the last chapter a title... it's been fixed now though! (I suck at thinking of titles tho, so it's nothing fancy.)

Chapter 9 - Confusion and Resolution

The days flew by, and it was becoming a weekly ritual for Bernard and Lori to spend Saturdays together, wandering around the mall. Today was no different, and the two were presently browsing the racks of the CD store.

"So, B, question for ya," Lori asked, not looking up from the CD she was looking at. Bernard, who was standing behind her browsing the opposite shelf, turned to face her.

"What's up?" Lori was silent for a minute, making Bernard curious.

"Well you know that Valentine's Dance coming up next week?"

"Yea, what about it?" Bernard answered slowly. Again, Lori hesitated.

"Well, I was thinking. We're both planning on going, right?"

"Yes..."

"So, wouldn't it make more sense to just take one car?" Bernard hesitated, seeing where this was leading.

"Well, I suppose... I suppose I could pick you up, if you want." Lori was already smiling when she turned to face Bernard. Her look was hopeful.

"Yea? You wanna pick me up, and... take me to the dance?" Bernard inwardly panicked. This was a loaded question, and he knew it. Before he could fully think out his answer, he was speaking.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Instantly, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Lori's smile faltered for just a second, her eyes losing focus, her posture dropping ever so slightly. She hid her disappointment almost immediately, but her voice gave her away, faltering ever so slightly.

"Yea, that's what friends are for. So, um," Lori stumbled on her words, turning back to the shelf of Cd's. "So you'll come by around 6? Is that okay?" Bernard sighed quietly.

"Lori- Yea, 6 is fine..." he finished, not sure how to fix this. _You idiot! Great job, she's opening up to you and you just shot her down! Say something!_ Bernard put his hand on Lori's shoulder lightly, and she turned her head to look at it. Sighing, she patted his hand, before walking further down the row of shelves.

Bernard was worried for the rest of the day, even though by the time they'd left the CD store, Lori was acting completely normal. Still, the image of her crestfallen face was burned in his memory, and he couldn't find a way to erase it.

****************************

The next week flew by, and before Bernard knew it, it was Friday morning. Having no classes that day, he took his time getting ready. He was determined to make the night go smoothly, and cheer up his friend. He had to explain to her, that- _That what, you're too much of a coward to get emotionally involved with anyone? Or that you're an 1800-year old Christmas elf, who will outlive her by centuries?_ The thought sobered Bernard heavily. Shaking his head, he decided to make things right, somehow.

The day passed too slowly, as Bernard waited for it to be time to leave. At around 4, he showered and picked out his suit: black pants, jacket, and tie,with a holly red shirt and cuff links. Looking at the clock, he decided it was late enough and headed out.

As he was driving, he spotted a florist's shop that was still open; making a quick decision, he pulled into the parking lot and went inside. Browsing the rows of flowers, he thought carefully. He knew people didn't pay much attention to the old Victorian meanings behind different flowers, but he wanted this to be perfect. Carefully, he selected a few types, making his own bouquet; pink roses for friendship, white carnations for remembrance, and finally, pink and white sweet peas. _For shyness,_ he thought with a smile. Checking his watch, he saw that time was running short, so he paid for the flowers and took off.

A short time later, he waited outside Lori's door, flowers held behind his back. Knocking on the door, he shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being nervous, especially not about something like this. After what seemed like forever, the door finally opened.

If Bernard thought Lori had looked stunning in the store, than now she was... breathtaking. Her hair was done in an intricate up-do, a few tendrils framing her face. Her skin glowed, with the slightest shine of glitter. The dress seemed to float over her curves, which were much more noticeable. Even her shoes were perfect, Bernard noted (as much as his semi-conscious mind was able to). It wasn't long before he realized he was staring, open-jawed, and he quickly tried to recover.

"Wow. You look... breathtaking," Bernard answered honestly, truly struggling to make his lungs work properly. Lori beamed, but there was just the slightest shadow of sadness, barely noticeable. His mind finally catching up, Bernard showed Lori the flowers, making her grin wider.

"Oh, B, they're lovely! Well, don't just stand there, come on in while I put these in water." Bernard nodded and followed her inside the apartment. This being his first time here, he was naturally curious, and looked around. It was smaller than his, but every inch of it screamed Lori. The walls were covered with bookshelves, posters, tapestries, and the like; knick-knacks covered every available surface; none of the furniture matched, but it was all unique and beautiful. Plants hung in macrame hangers by the windows. Even the ceiling was decorated, white Christmas lights and stick-on glow-in-the-dark stars trailing down the hall.

"Your place is amazing," Bernard called to Lori. A moment later she was at his side, red velvet purse over her shoulder. When they were in the hall and Lori's door was locked, Bernard offered his arm, and led her to the car, where he opened her door for her as usual.

The drive to the school seemed longer than usual, due in part to the awkward silence hanging in the air.

"I meant to tell you, you look real handsome tonight," Lori said quietly, just as they were pulling into the garage. Bernard smiled shyly.

"Thanks. You really do look amazing."

"Thanks." Bernard let Lori out of the car and offered his arm again. Smiling, Lori took it, and they headed towards the cafeteria, where the music was already blaring. But as they were crossing the green, Bernard stopped.

"Lori, we need to talk." He sat down on a bench, and motioned for her to join him.

"Sure, what's up, B?" Bernard was silent at first. He knew he had to do this carefully, or risk hurting her again. _Just tell her the truth. As much as you can._

"I like you. Okay, I like you a lot. More than I've ever liked anyone, to be perfectly honest. It's just... well, I'm not used to this. Any of this. See, I was never what you would call 'popular' growing up. I never really had any friends, I got teased a lot, and as I grew up, I figured it was easier just to not let anyone get close. But I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to have friends. Especially friends as pretty as you," Bernard added. His face was burning, his cheeks almost matching his shirt, and he couldn't bear to look Lori in the eyes.

"And I don't want you to think that you're just a friend, because if I'm perfectly honest with myself, I think, maybe, it could be more. But I've never done this before, so I was kinda hoping we could take things slow. Friends for now, but maybe eventually... something else." There was a long silence. Finally, Bernard looked up.

Lori was smiling, but her eyes confused him. He saw a hint of pity, which he'd feared, but also understanding, and compassion, and possibly... love? Her eyes were misty, tears on the edge of falling. Finally, she laughed lightly, and nodded.

"Sure, B. Friends, for now. We'll take things slow, and whatever happens, happens. I just was starting to worry, that maybe, you didn't think of me, ya know, in that way..." Lori trailed off, looking down at her hands, but Bernard lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Don't ever think I don't care about you! Lori, you've been kinder to me than anyone I've ever met. And why wouldn't I like you? You're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful, you're... you're..." Bernard, out of compliments, did the only thing he could think of, the only thing he wanted to do at that moment. Hesitating for only a second, he lowered his lips to meet Lori's. A surprised squeak escaped Lori, before she began to return the kiss. It was gentle, timid, but better than Bernard could have ever imagined. _My first kiss... so this is what all the fuss is about. Wow._ Bernard cupped Lori's face in his hands gently, as she ran her fingers through his dark curls. Finally the need for air was too great, and Bernard pulled back. He stared at Lori, afraid he'd made a mistake.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Lori placed a finger to his lips, silencing him, and shook her head slowly.

"It's ok. We're still friends. Just..." The mischievous gleam returned for a moment. "Friends with... occasional benefits." This made both of the laugh, and they sighed a breath of relief, glad that they were on normal terms, only even better. Once again, Bernard offered his arm, and led Lori inside.

Later that evening, as the party was winding down, Lori and Bernard spun softly to a slow romantic song. Lori's head rested on Bernard's chest, and she sighed contentedly. Bernard's hands draped around her waist played with the fabric of the dress. One hand was lifted to run through her hair, which she'd let down. Lori pulled back to look at him, and smiled. He smiled back at her, before planting another gentle kiss on her lips, one of many that evening. Lori sighed again, giggling slightly, as she laid her head back down. Bernard closed his eyes, fully enjoying the moment, as he rested his head on hers. For once, the voice in his head was relatively quiet, having only one thing to say, in the sincerest of tones.

_Well done._


End file.
